Amy Rose vs. Knives Chau
"Crazy in Love." Amy Rose vs. Knives Chau is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and '''Knives Chau '''from the Scott Pilgrim franchise. Description It's a battle of the crazy love interests as the stalker of Sonic against Scott's obessive ex! Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Fight The mall was packed one Saturday morning as several shoppers buzzed by, collecting clothes and items and what not. But one particular teenage hedgehog had her sights set on something. Amy Rose pushed and shoved past fellow consumers for her goal. In a clothing outlet, she ran as fast as she could to the shoe section and eyed a pair of boots. The very last ones there. Amy: YES! Amy Rose, you are one smart girl! If Sonic sees how fashionable I am with these, he's gonna dump that dumb Sally chick for m-'' She stopped mid-sentence when she saw another teenage girl grab the same pair of boots and started jumping up for joy with the boots in one hand and her phone in the other. '''Knives Chau' started to chatter on and on, most presumably to her friend, Tamara Chen. Knives: I'm telling you, Scott is gonna love me in these! It's a foolproof pl-'' She suddenly felt a tap on her back as she turned around and saw Amy, tapping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed. ''Knives: Uh, I'll call you back. She turned back to Amy and looked behind her to see if she was looking past her. Nope, nobody there. Knives: Um...is there a problem? Amy: Yeah, you took the last pair of those. Give 'em here, please. Knives: Do you really think I'm gonna give them over to some animal freak? Get lost before I make you into a coat. She then proceeded to walk away, when she felt a large and heavy force crack her across the back, sending her flying out of the store and into the main entrance of the mall where everone stared at her in confusion. Knives: Ugh...what the hell hit me? She then saw Amy walk out of the store wielding her trusty Piko-Piko hammer in hand. Amy: I didn't want to do that, but you gave me no choice. Knives looked in surprise, then stood up and chuckled as she pulled as she pulled out her daggers and prepared to fight her opposition. Knives: You have no idea what've you've done to yourself, kid. When I'm done with you, I'm gonna make you into a rug. Amy: Oh yeah? Well, bring it! HERE WE GOOOOO! Amy vs Knives-3.png|Shakaboy knives vs amy.gif|ThatOneNoob2 (Cue Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World The Game OST -14 Gideon Wrath, part. 2.) Amy started off the fight, attempting a spin dash at her foe, but Knives gracefully leaped over her and threw a dagger her way, nearly striking Amy in her head. Amy: Whoa! What's your problem? Knives: My problem is you! Prepare to Chau down! Amy: What does that even me-'' Amy then narrowly dodged another dagger thrown by Knives and jumped up in the air towards Chau to hit her with her hammer. Knives evaded the attack and kicked Amy in her ribs, causing her to cry out and keel over in pain. ''Knives: Little girls shouldn't play with tools. Amy (through gritted teeth): I'm not a little girl! She swung her hammer overhead at Knives, who barely avoided it and used a leg sweep to take Amy off of her feet. As she hit the ground with a thud, Knives kicked her in her chest, knocking her on her back. Rose rolled out of the way as Knives jumped in the air and attempted to stomp on her head. Knives: Stay still, damn it! She threw two more daggers at Amy, who dodged them both and performed a Spin Dash at Knives. Amy's attack made contact, but Knives held her ground as the hedgehog's spines started to wear away at Knives' skin before she sidestepped out of the way, causing Amy to continue to speed through the mall, stopping when she ran into a water fountain, knocking her back and dazing her for a few seconds. Knives: You can't beat me, you walking coat! Once my "boyfriend" not only sees me in these new boots, but your lovely pink fur, he'll have no choice but to show me...love! As she said the last word, it came out in a big cloud that stunned Amy for a while, giving Knives the chance to throw another dagger at her hedgehog foe, this one nearly hitting Amy on her hand as she reached for her hammer. She retracted her hand quickly and leaped behind the fountain, just avoiding yet another dagger while she pulled out another hammer as Knives leaped over the fountain right behind her. Knives: Ready to-what the-'' '(Cue Sonic Mania OST - Theme of the Hard-Boiled Heavies) ' Amy swung the hammer with all of her might towards Knives, knocking her off the fountain and causing her to smash her head against the hard floor. Knives got back up quickly and zipped away, pushing people over while running up the wall to the second floor and over the ledge. ''Amy: You're not getting away that easily! Knives: I'm not trying to! Once she reached the top as Amy was still running up the wall, as soon as Amy's hand touched the floor of the upper level, Knives stomped on it, pinning her hand to the floor. She laughed and then pointed a dagger downwards at Amy, signaling her doom. In the nick of time, however, Amy loosened her hand from underneath Knives' foot and caught on the ledge with her other hand as Knives smiled maniacally and started to raise her other boot. Knives: That is the stupidest thing you could've done. Amy: Not if I'm going to do this! With her other hand, still slightly hurt, she yanked Chau's foot that was still on the ground, causing her to fall backwards on her head while Amy leaped over the railing and landed right on the chest of Knives, causing her to cry out in pain. While Knives continued to writhe in pain on the ground, Amy lifted up her hammer and slammed it down, only for Chau to roll away before getting squashed. Amy: Aww, come on! Stay sti-'' Suddenly, Knives slammed a dagger down on Amy's foot, stabbing straight through her boot and into her foot, causing her to yelp in pain as Knives struggled to get to her feet. Once she did, she walked over to Amy and pulled the dagger out of her boot in a vicious jerking manner while looking down at Amy. Without a single word, she raised the blade into the air, ready for a killing blow when she just happened to glance down and see none other than Scott and Ramona enter the store, holding hands. ''Knives: That bi-'' Out of nowhere, Amy shot up and punched Knives square in the jaw, knocking her back and out of her daze while Amy recuperated for the last round. ''Amy: Ok, Amy Rose. You got this! '(Cue Night of Nights (Flowering nights remix) By COOL&CREATE/BeatMARIO) ' She ignored the pain in her foot and did a spin dash towards Knives, this time knocking her over and dazing her a bit. Rose took this opportunity to hit her with the oversized mallet, which slammed her over the railing and down to the first floor once again, landing right next to Ramona and Scott, both of which looked shocked to see her there. Scott: Knives? How did you even-'' ''Ramona: It's that stupid pink thing! She pointed towards Amy spin-dashing towards Knives as the latter struggled to get on her feet. Ramona: Maybe we can kill two birds with one stone. Scott: Wha? As Amy inched closer, Knives leaped over her and threw another dagger her way, this one hitting her right in the spine, causing her to keel over as Knives approached closer to knee her in the ribs, sending her flying into the wall. Knives threw one last dagger, this one hitting Amy right between her eyes, killing her before she even had a chance to process it. (Stop music) Knives nonchalantly walked over to her and glared at her for a bit. Knives: Hmm...pink's not my color anyway. With that, she picked up the boots and walked out of the mall, leaving Scott, Ramona, and everyone else in there shocked. DBX! 'Boomstick: Damn, Sonic characters can't catch a break. Well, tune in next time to see two huge dudes beat the crap out of each other. ' Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music